Things We Go Through:cellxfrieza
by FallenfortheDevil
Summary: "I can't take this anymore!" frieza said as tears fell from his eyes. Frieza is pregnant with cell child but cell is gone. His life turns upside with everyone disapproving but how long will frieza have to hold on before cell or someone helps him. Contains:Yaoi and Slight Mpreg if not likey then please do not read :) Also The characters might be OOC so please dont kill me :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey to whoever maybe reading this anyways this fanfiction is actually loosely based off a drawing I saw on the Internet anyways it was a drawing of cell and frieza and their child also another picture of frieza which he was pregnant in anyways yeah I hope you enjoy it and if you hate well then I'm sorry I tried my hardest on it also i hope you like my new style of writing since people keep complaining that they cant understand it.

Disclaimer:I do not own any known Dbz characters or anything else maybe just the idea of the story

-—-—-

"Shutup your a worthless excuse as one of us !" Cooler's voice echoed through out the room while frieza stared out the window,His heavily pregnant 7 months belly rising and falling as he breathed.

"Are you done cooler ?"

"Did i not just tell you to shutup ?"

"Yes you did but you need to stop throwing your stupid remarks around its pretty annoying and useless"

"Why you! Dont you have any shame living here with father and me!?" Cooler said as he stepped closer to frieza,All of sudden cooler had his hand wrapped around frieza's throat and had no problem in picking him up,Frieza feet dangled and he grabbed cooler's hand and tried to remove his hands from around his throat.

"Maybe i should just kill your awaiting child" Cooler said as he raised his free hand and pointed it at frieza's huge belly,His eyes widen in fear and he started to shake and tremble (A/N: I think shake and tremble are the same things lol :P)

"Ple-Please co-cooler Please dont im begging you!" Frieza said as tears started appearing at the corners of his eyes,Cooler started gathering a small enegry ki/beam.

"NO! Sto-Stop!" frieza started struggling.

"COOLER stop this madness right now!" They both turned their heads and saw king cold with and angry expression.

"But father frieza's is an embarrassment to this family im just trying to fix this little problem !"

"So! He is your own brother and i will not have my youngest son killed by his own brother!"

"He is not my brother,Ever since that so called "Perfect being" impregnanted him!"

"Cooler stop this childish anger and put him down right now or there will be hell to pay !" King cold said as he toke a step closer to cooler.

"Hmph..Become soft i see father but as you wish" So cooler dropped frieza on the ground but luckily he landed on his knees and cooler walked out frieza's room king cold helped frieza up and helped him up onto the the bench/couch

A/N: Well im going to end it here since i want to see if someone thinks i should write more to it...So im guessing your going to say that the characters are to ooc but hey i tried my hardest to keep them in some what character also i kinda rushed this story so yeah go ahead and say that i didnt get the characters are not in character blah blah blah or say that my writing skills suck will my bad im trying to improve -_- well thanks for reading my fanfic C:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Well i never thought i would get reviews for this story but ya'll proved me wrong so Here is chapter 2 even though this is post to be a "one-shot" anyways hope you enjoy and sorry if the characters are SUPER OOC anyways lets move on :)

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR THEIR CHARACTER BUT I WISH I WOULD...IMAGINE HOW AWESOME THE SHOW WOULD BE IF I DID...ANYWAYS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :(

Chappy 2 :

"Are you alright ?"

"Yes thank you father,But why" Frieza said as he once again looked out the window.

"I did because your my son and you may be pregnant with that "thing's" child but you are still my son and the youngest at that and i will help you and your unborn child" King cold said as he patted frieza's head.

"Oh and by the way kuriza is looking for you"

"Thanks father"frieza lowered his head and freed the tears he was holding back.

"I'll go find him for you so compose yourself"

so king cold left and frieza cleaned his face a few minutes later kuriza ran in and jumped on to the couch.

"Daddy i been looking for you,Grandpa cold didn't tell me you were in your room and uncle cooler was being mean and ingored me when i was trying to ask him"kuriza said as he layed his head on frieza's lap.

"Sorry kuriza i didnt mean to worry you"

"It's ok daddy besides you cant walk around much also you need to worry about my baby brother so i understand"

"Right,But i still love you kuriza so i also need to worry about you"

"I know daddy and i love you to"

All of sudden the baby kicked and kuriza felt it on his head and he quickly sat up.

"Wow daddy did you feel that i cant belive it,It was so cool"

"Yup he's telling you that he also loves you -chuckle- "

Kuriza smiled and he started talking to the baby and telling him stories like he could hear him,Frieza looked down at his son talking to his belly and he smiled fondly (A/N: Didnt know frieza could smile like that XD)

The next day:

"Daddy can we go to the flower fields ?"

"Alright only because you've been a good boy"

"Yay! You heard that baby brother" Kuriza said as he jumped up and down with a huge smile on his face.

So they walked out the "kingdom" and started walking towards the fields,It toke a while but they finally arrived at the field that was filled with different types of flowers,Kuriza ran around chasing after a butterfly while frieza sad under a tree and remembered when cell first brought him here.

A/N: I guess this is called a call "cliff hanger" if not will then please correct me anyways thanks for reading my fanfic again also i have rethinked it and i might make one or two more chapters to this anyways if your wondering who kuriza is well he is actually frieza's "son" or so they say anyways hope you liked and remember to review if you like :)

P.S:Next chapter is going to start in a flashback just a little headsup :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is chapter 3 to this short story anyways I felt like I was rushing chapter 2 so im sorry about that also i made frieza super ooc so sorry about that to im trying my hardest in keeping them in character but since i haven't seen DBZ in a while i guess its hard for me since i forgot everyone's personallity anyways here's chappy 3.

Disclaimer:Dont own any DBZ characters.

P.S: This chapter starts off with a flashback and OOC'NESS Awesomeness Just kiddin :)

**-FlashBack- :**

"This better not be a trap or something or i swear to you cell that i will cut off your tail"

Cell chuckled knowing that frieza would never do that to they finally stopped walking and cell pulled away his hands from frieza's blinked a little to get use to the light once he could see better his eyes widen at the beautiful fields filled with all different types of flowers.

"Oh my god cell this is so beautiful,I love it" Frieza said as he looked around in amazement.

"I'm Glad you liked it" Cell wrapped his arms around frieza from behind and he leaned down and buried his head in the crook of frieza's neck.

"Thank you cell this means a bunch to me"

"Your welcome and I'm glad Frie"

Frieza turned around and stood up on his "Tippy Toes" and kissed cell with passion.

**-End of FlashBack-**

Frieza smiled at the memory but it soon disappeared when he remebered the day when he found out the cell was killed by a certain sayian name **"Goku".**

**-FlashBack- **

Frieza was sitting down and looking up the sky while he hold a flower in his hand that cell have gave him,A knock came to his door.

"Enter"

The person opened the door and it was frieza's right-hand man "Zarbon" he bowed then walked in.

"Sir we have just been informed that cell has been killed by the sayians but most likely by son goku"

Frieza suddenly crushed the flower in his hand he quickly stood up and the chair fell over and frieza turned around.

"Where is he !?"

Once zarbon told him frieza toke off running towards the grand hall once there he saw cell laying in the middle of the room surrounded by his father and older brother and his son kuriza and a few other' ran to them and pushed himself in until he was infront of cell's body he fell to his knees and grabbed cell's upperbody and cradled it to his chest and tears fell from his eyes and fell onto cell's face everyone was shocked by the scene but didnt dare say anything kuriza tried walking towards him but king cold grabbed his shoulder kuriza looked up at his grandpa and king cold shook his head and he understood why.

A few weeks later frieza found out he was pregnant with cell's child and it pained him more that cell would never know that he had a child.

**-End of flashback-**

Frieza got up from under the tree and walked to the cliff side and looked down and saw sharp rocks,He looked back at kuriza who was still chasing after the butterfly without a care he smiled then he turned back around and looked back over the cliff side and without a second thought frieza pushed himself off He closed his eyes and awaited his death he didnt hear kuriza yell out his name...But he Never made it to the opened his eyes and looked down and saw a pair of familiar arms.

A/N: Does anyone know who it is...Hahahaha why am i asking you guys probably already know So what do you think so far anyways i dont remeber if friez died before cell or if cell died first wait hold on...Nope i dont remember anyways thanks for reading i know the story makes no sense at all but i once again was in a hurry to write this also i noticed that the chapters are a small but next chapter will be a lot longer since i really want to finsih this story since it kinda sucks but anyways REVIEW if you like :)

P.S: I almost forgot I know frieza doesnt have and tippy toes so please imagine it if you may also the setting of the flower fields was a idea from a friend and i just added the cliffside and the rocks well bye :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'll make this authors note short as possible anyways here's chapter 4 and this is the end so this chapter will be a bit longer anyways characters well be OOC so a heads up so please dont keep reminding me that their SUPER OOC because i know i mean if you want to write this story then go ahead you can write it I dont mind just putting that out there -_-

Disclaimer:I Dont own any DBZ characters ~THE END~

Frieza turned his head a bit and saw cell and he quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around cell and he let the tears that he was holding back go.(A/N:AWWW frieza's and his hormones)

"C-Cell ho-how a-are you here?"

"I have my ways but what the hell were you thinking trying to kill yourself and are unborn child !?"

"I...I just wanted to be with you" Frieza said as he cried harder and he clung to cell like if he was his lifeline.

"Frie your an idiot,I want to be with you but you cant leave kuriza alone and you most certainly cant kill our child just because of me" Cell said as he tighten his grip on frieza.

"But...I want to be with you,I'm tired of everyone and their bullshit please cell just take me with you!"

"I already said NO...Listen to me frieza I love you a lot alsi kuriza but you need to hold on for both us,Maybe someday well be together"

Frieza raised his head and spoke up.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Cell leaned down and kissed frieza but then he started to disappear into tiny little insects.

Frieza opened his eyes and tried sitting up but something was keeping him down,He looked down and saw kuriza ontop of him crying.

"Ku-kuriza please get off me your my stomach"

Kuriza looked up and quickly wrapped his around frieza's neck.

"Da-Daddy please dont ever do that a-again"

Frieza smiled and wrapped his arms around kuriza.

"Promise"

That is all frieza said as they got up and started walking away from the flower field,Frieza toke one last look at it and whispered. "Cell" then they continued walking.

-A few years later-

So frieza and kuriza and the new addition to their family who's name was "Coliy" were walking around the market looking at all the unique things frieza looked at the flowers while his 2 sons looked at the toys,Someone tapped on frieza's should he turned around.

"Your finally back after this long" Frieza said as a smile appered on his face.

-The End-

A/N: Well thats the end of this fanfic i know everyone was super OOC my apologizes about that anyways hope you liked it and hoply i write more fanfics but do you think i should write more fanfics Review and tell me what you think also frieza and cell child name is just a random name that i came up with it i know it sounds weird but i couldnt think of any other name so i came up with that...Anyways ill stop with my ramble if you have any questions just PM i dont bite anyways farewell children Till next time :)


End file.
